


Robbers

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fear Play, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strength, i dont wanna upset anyone ykno, im vicariously living through my writing this is CONSENSUAL, this is totally consensual i just gotta warn you guys in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Your hips get slammed against the wood of your counter and there's a strong hand around your throat, thumb pushing your head to tilt up."





	Robbers

Your evening had started out fairly normal.

You came home, took a shower, let yourself air dry as you heated up your pasta bake from the night before. You sat at your island stool, scrolling through your phone as you ate. Your ears prick at a floorboard creak, making you stop with your fork half way to your mouth. There's nothing else, silence through your home. You let it slide, assuming it's a pipe settling under your floor.

You drop your bowl into the sink. Your hips get slammed against the wood of your counter and there's a strong hand around your throat, thumb pushing your head to tilt up. His grip is solid and you yelp as you get your head pulled back to his shoulder.

His breath is hot against your ear, "Don't say a fuckin' _word_ , do you understand?" you nod vigorously, "Good girl. You keep quiet and you don't get hurt, yeah?"

You nod again, your eyes wide and chest heaving as you try to breathe past his hand. He pulls you away from the counter, pushing you to the floor and wrapping your hair around his hand tight, pulling at your scalp.

"Crawl." he demands, so you do, palms flat against the floor. Your knees already hurt, throbbing up your thighs from the force of impact. He drags you by his side to your own bedroom and you struggle to keep up with him. He slams your door behind you and your eyes dart around the dim of your room.

Your bedside light is on. There's a duffle bag in the corner of the room. He'd been here a while, waiting for the perfect moment and you hadn't even noticed. And when you had noticed, it was too late.

He pushes your face into the floor and tells you to stay. You do, whimpering quietly, watching him walk purposefully to the bag. He takes out handcuffs, returning to you, wrenching your arms behind your back. You keep them stiff, trying your best to fight against him without actually fighting. He gives your wrists a harsh tug, pulling at the muscles in your shoulders.

"Relax your arms."

You give in and do as your told, letting your wrists come together and be cuffed. He pulls you back up by the hair, pressing himself against your back. His right hand skitters up your torso, brushing gently over your chest.

"D'you feel that?" he asks. You whimper and he pulls you closer.

"Yeah-"

"What is it?"

"It's-," you take a breath thats quickly ripped from you as he pulls at your scalp once again.

"Answer me. What is it?"

"It's your cock," you reply, a shake in your voice.

He laughs, deep in his chest, voice lowering to a baritone that you can feel in your organs.

"Grab it."

You do as your told, doing your best to twist your hands in the cuffs, cupping him through what feels to be jeans. His hand squeezes each breast firmly, thumb circling over your nipple. He tickles down the middle of your stomach, making you tense and squirm slightly, and then he's cupping you, rubbing your pussy and you find yourself responding to his touch.

"Make it feel good." he tells you.

"What?" you asks. He slaps between your legs and you jolt.

"My cock, make it feel good," he's right against your ear, facial hair scratching and the tips of the hair on his head tickling your shoulder. He slides his middle finger up your slit and repeats his sentence with purpose, "Make it feel good."

So you do. You rub him through his trousers, squirming against him to create more friction, pushing your ass into him. He praises you with a rough but quiet, "that's it," rubbing a flat palm over your vulva again.

"You," He says, slowly and clearly, "You are going to be my toy, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

You falter, you mouth moves like a fish and you truly do struggle.

"Y-Yes, Sir."

He pulls you away from him, forcing you to the floor, leaning you back onto the heels of your feet. He's undoing his jeans, pulling his cock out - is he even wearing underwear? - rubbing the head along your lips until you open your mouth. He pushes you into him, nose pressed against his skin and you choke, spluttering around his length as he rolls his hips, nudging the very back of your throat. You try to pull away but he holds you firm, forcing you to squirm against him.

"Be good for your master, take my cock," You take a deep breath through your nose and your eyes close as they start to water, "Be a good little cock warmer for me, that's a girl,"

He leaves you there a few seconds longer before pulling you off of him and you gasp, gag and cough. He holds onto your hair as you try to keel over.

"What're you gonna do, hm?" he asks. His tone is sweet but there's a dark edge to it that you can feel. You look up at him with wide eyes, tears trickling down your face. He's handsome, shoulder-length hair with a blond streak, sharp teeth as he smiles at you. He's broad shouldered and strong, chest wide and big arms. You're way outmatched.

"I'm going to be a good cock warmer for you, Master." you say.

"Master Hanson." he corrects.

You swallow hard.

"I'm going to be good, Master Hanson."

"Good. Suck my cock."

You do. You lean forward, mouth open and take his thick length into your mouth, bobbing your head steadily, taking him as far as you can. He tells you to look at him and you glance your eyes up briefly but it's not enough, his thumb and middle finger resting on your brow bone and pulling, forcing you to open your eyes and look at him.

"You do as you are told." Master Hanson growls.

You whimper and nod as best you can with a mouth full of him.

"You look at me when you're told. You speak when you're told. You cum when you're told. You _breathe_ when you're told, do you understand?"

He pulls you off him quickly, with a loud pop and his face is suddenly inches from yours.

"Yes, Master Hanson," you say, weakly.

He stands back up, putting his cock in your mouth and holding your nose. You struggle slightly and he fucks your throat, making you gag and your eyes spill tears. You daren't take your eyes off of his. You can feel your head getting slightly dizzy when he lets go of your nose, pulling himself back from you, quickly followed by the word _breathe_. You do. A deep gasp that shakes your ribs.

He pulls you up again, pushing you back down onto your bed. Your chest is flat against the mattress but your feet are on the floor. He hoists you by the ankles, spreading your legs and letting your knees rest on the edge of the bed. You whimper and wait, hearing the shuffle of clothing. He slaps your ass hard, once both sides before delivering one to your pussy. You yelp and buck forward but his hand his on your hip, putting you back in your place before thrusting his cock inside of you. You let out a sob and squeeze around him, eliciting a moan from him.

"God, that's tight," he groans. They're slow at first, long leisurely thrusts that make you whine when he's balls deep. The way he spreads your ass to watch himself fuck you makes you feel like it's less for your comfort and more for him. You suppose you'd expect nothing less from the situation.

His right hand slaps you and he's suddenly fucking you hard and fast. Your back dips in an arc and a moan is ripped from your raw throat. His left hand slides up along side your head and he leans down to your face. You look at him with glassy eyes and swollen lips.

"You're fuckin' dirty, aren't you?" he hisses and you swallow hard, "You like it rough, don't you? You're a naughty girl, hm?"

You nod against the duvet, "Yes, Master Hanson, I'm a dirty girl."

He snarls, straightening back up, index and middle finger of both hands sliding their way into your mouth and lifting your head, crooking your neck back at a horrible angle and holding your mouth open.

"Say it again."

"I'm a dirty girl, Master Hanson," you repeat, to the best of your ability.

He grunts and your eyes roll back, hands tightening into fists and you shudder. You dribble down his hand, you moan like you're in pain, a harsh edge catching your voice as it leaves you. He drops one hand, moving it to circle you're clit and with a voice of dominance he orders you to cum.

Despite yourself, you do. You shudder and squirm and chant a _thank you, Master Hanson_ as if they're the only words you know. It's worth it for the animalistic grunts you get in return, his hands holding you hard enough to bruise. He keeps fucking you, to his own taste, not caring how you whine and squirm and beg for him.

"Shut the fuck up and behave," he snarls as he spanks you, sending fear rippling up your spine and a pulse through your pussy. You do as you're told.

He wraps a hand around your throat and pulls you up by it, holding you tight. You feel heat rise in your face. The muscles in your stomach tremble. You're reminded of the way this started, forced to make him hard through his jeans. You shudder.

"I'm going to cum," he tells you, low, right into your ear, "I'm going to cum into your little cunt, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Hanson."

"Once I'm done with you, I'll take your cuffs off and leave you here. You don't move until I leave, do you understand?" his voice is rough and worn. Your skin prickles, there's pressure behind your eyes and for the first time you feel truly afraid, realising how much power he holds in his hands. You squirm and his other hand comes up and around to slap your cheek. He raises his voice.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Hanson." you choke.

He grazes his teeth along your earlobe as his hips stutter and he cums inside you. His hand loosens it grip on your windpipe again and you take a shuddering breath as he lets you slide back to have your face in the mattress. He pulls out quickly, unclipping your handcuffs and tucking himself into his trousers. You lie there, slumped, as he left you, breathing heavily and sniffling softly for a minute or two.

There's a hand on your back, soft, gentle touches as they tickle their way up to drop your arms, massage your shoulders.

"Good girl," It's the same voice but softer. You relax, "Y'all right?"

You nod slightly, shifting your way up the bed and taking up the foetal position. Arin crawls up beside you, brushing your hair from your face, kissing your forehead. You nestle close.

"That what you wanted?" he asks, ever so softly. His hands card through your hair.

You let your eyes droop closed, rubbing at them clumsily with the back of your hand, clearing them of tears, hopefully getting the blood moving to your hands once again.

"Exactly." you tell him.

He smiles gently, you can hear it in his voice, "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Robbers - The 1975 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyy3YOpxL2k
> 
> y'know a few years ago i wouldn't have even dared fantasize about a consensual non-consensual situation but here I am now, writing porn about it.


End file.
